At Journey's End
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: Post Journey's End. Team Torchwood storm the TARDIS and meet Jack's old friends. Only then do they begin to understand why Jack had left them and how much these strangers mean to their employer.


**Title:**

**Genre: Humour/friendship**

**Rating: T for some darker themes that appear later - don't they always?**

**Summary: Journey's End AU. Torchwood demand entrance to the TARDIS after Sarah Jane has left and meet Jack's old friends. it is only then that they begin to truly understand what the Doctor and the others mean to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Spoilers: Doctor who 4x13 and Torchwood 2x13**

**A/N First person to tell me the reference to a movie gets a DW, TW, SG1, FFVII or VIII or X or X-2, Pirates, Harry Potter fic. I will consider Crossovers. Ask nicely!**

The second the Doctor opened the TARDIS door he was ambushed by two young humans.

"Can we speak to him?"

"Please can we see him?"

They were practically pushing past and eager to see their friend and employer. They had almost yelled the words at him, gently and urgently nudging him. As Gwen continued to bombard him he thought vaguely of domestication and then decided two more humans couldn't hurt considering they were outnumbering him quite considerabely right now. Plus he got the feeling barring them might mean certain death.

"In coming Captain!" The Doctor warned.

Jack grinned, meeting them half way in the three way hug. Both got kisses to the forehead and lips except Ianto whose lasted considerabely longer and rested their foreheads together. Ianto determinedly quashed the sudden spurt of jealousy that he had kissed Gwen because the look in eyes was nothing but fondness and affection. Besides, he was the one that was being pulled closer to the Captain's delicious heat.

The Doctor watched the display with raised eyebrows. Well there's a surprise. He had thought his openly flirtatious friend had been rather restrained. He had put it down to the impending doom but then remembered certain death hadn't stopped him before. it seemed only Jackie and Donna were taken aback by the show of affection. The Doctor frowned. Donna knew everything he did and was surprised by this? Well, it was true that Jack Harkness's sexual orientation wasn't high on his knowledge list.

"Other bus," Donna muttered.

"Or Time Lords," The Doctor retorted.

"We're not on any bus!" Jack exclaimed. "Humans and your labels," he complained. he hated being defined so obtusely especially when he tried hard to be different. What _was_ the need to put everything in quiant little categories?

"He's a mystery. Even to himself," Ianto joked. Inside he was shocked at how ... forward he was being. It took him a year at TW3 to even make jokes and that was only because he was acting out. Once Jack and he had sorted things out again he had settled into more sardonic witty comments. Although, it was true he had grown far more comfortable and at ease with all of them. Jack was looking at him like he had gone over to the Dark Side.

Donna seemed pleased with the answer earning a raised eyebrow from both Jack and Ianto.

Rose burst out giggling. "Watch it Jack, he's rubbing off on you," This sent the entire crew into laughter from the connotations.

"I thought it was strange you didn't flirt. i was about to ask what was wrong with you," Said the human Doctor.

"Hey," Jack protested attempting to look indignant but his expression was far too soft.

Gwen and Ianto watched the dislpay with amusment and bemusement. The loving, friendly atmosphere between them all was stronger than either of them could ever have imagined. It was painfully obvious that they cared so very much for each other and their Doctor.

"What, Captain of Come Ons didn't make a single comment?" Asked Mickey grinning from ear to ear, clearly loving the jibes heading in the older man's direction.

"Watch it Minnie!"

"Cheesecake,"

"Rickey!"

"Jumping Jack Flash,"

"Idiot,"

"Captain of the innuendo Squad,"

The names took them so far back, to a time when things weren't quite so serious. They had all been younger then. It was scary how quickly things could change. An instant was all that was needed.

By now Rose and Martha had descended into a fit of giggles. Rose because she had missed the banter and could clearly recall the day when they had taken this friendly dislike to one another. _'Whatever you're selling, we ain't buying,' _ It felt like a life time ago now. Martha laughed because of the look upon the Captain's face and the childlike behaviour that she had not witnessed from anyone in the room before.

"You know, you won't be able to scold us for a while," commented Gwen, grinning up at him.

Ianto's face had split into the biggest, joyful smile that he had ever witnessed. Oh boy. "Cheesecake? Jumping Jack Flash? Captain of the Innuendo Squad?" Ianto asked. "That is soo your IM name now," He decided.

"You just try," Jack challenged.

"Watch me," Ianto replied. Captain of the Innuendo Squad he was. There was no doubting their boss, their friend, their leader did a whole lot of flrting. It was partly a comfort, partly cementation of fear and worry that he had always been like this and always will. Jack had offered him only now and some semblence of normality and that meant he was terrified he'd get bored and leave. Hell, he could leave with the Doctor for 200 hundred years, come back three days later, and he'd forgive him and take him back. That made him slightly pathetic but Ianto Jones didn't care. He is in love and that's all that matters.

"He flirted with Tish too!" Martha cried once recovered.

"You did not!" The Doctor exclaimed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Dear Lord no one is safe!"

Jack glared and muttered darkly to himself. The only one to catch anything was Ianto who turned to him with slight dismay.

"Manacles?" he whispered. What _had_ happened whilst Jack was away? it certainly wasn't just answer seeking that's for sure. From the way Jack spoke and looked at the alien there was no way the Doctor had chained him up. But then who?

Jack considered Ianto. The young male was desperate to know that Jack meant what he said, that the trust he told him of was there. He had said he didn't want everything but something, anything. Jack knew he couldn't talk to to Doctor about this as he was too close. He couldn't spout his hate for the Master because all he would see is the love he held for him and the disproval of such thoughts. It would just make him angry. He couldn't talk to the Jones's; they didn't need reminding of his sacifice for them and Martha when through something else entirely. Ianto, wouldn't tell Gwen. In fact, it would probably ingratiate himself with him, after all, Gwen seems to know everything before his lover does. It's only because he wants to protect him, he doesn't push whilst Gwen does. It's far much easier to tell her than fight her.

"Later, he replied hoping the young man might forget so he wouldn't have to go through this. He dseerved to know. He'd just have to skip over certain details.

"Well he does love to _dance!_! the Doctor commented.

Rose spoke up once again. "What did you say? So many species..."

"So little time!" The Doctors finished laughing to themselves. The Time Lords regarded the humans beside their long time and immortal friend fondly. They were staring at him in slight shock but mostly amusement. There was something else, fear and a wariness in the Welshman's eyes. He knew not, where he stood with Jack. They all knew so little about their Captain. It was his character that mattered. They knew that, and it was enough for most of them.

Jack Harkness was taking the gesting and teasing so gracefully. Both members truly realised how much these people meant to him. Jack Harkness wouldn't roll over for just anyone.

"You know, all his stories end up with him naked!"

"Oh no, it's got nuthin to do with me! ... And we are running!" Mickey cried mimicking Jack from when they were in the cafe.

"When was that?" the Doctor queried.

"Slitheen,"

"Hey! Respect your elders!" Jack cried and just like that, silence snapped. Torchwood lowered their hands, hands finding Jack's and squeezing. He still blamed himself for Tosh and Owen's untimely demise. No one wanted to remember _why_ Jack was so much older than he had been mere hours before that time they were freed from the cells. Even John looked traumatised behind his facade. The Time Agent was somewhat subdued.

"But you're human," Jack said confused. How could he be older than her? He only looked about 37, 38 and she was 44. "How is that possible?" She whispered.

Jack nodded. "Yup...well mostly...95 I think. Still the oldest one here...chronologically at least," He said recognising that he didn't trumpt the Doctor on experience. Not yet anyway.

The Doctor frowned and appraoched Jack. He raised a hand and storked his cheek. Ianto's posture stiffened allowing the exchange as he didn't want to be seen as the jealous lover. He also recognised the touch for what it was: curiousity, confirming fact, confusion. it was true that Jack didn't look a day older. "Last time I saw you, you were still a baby. Barely 180 years old,"

"What!?" Rose cried. Everyone seemd to be in agreement. What was going on? "I don't udnerstand. You were dead." she said quietly. "I know you have advanced hearing, sight, touch, smell, taste; crazy pheromones; a fantastic immune system; an allergy to our shell fish; increased stamina; no hair and no appendix which is replaced by something or other but last I checked, able to die, was on the list,"

Ianto and Gwen stared at the blonde. She knew more about him than they did. Okay, they knew about the pheromones but nothing else. It stung that he told them nothing but claimed to love them so much.

"Well now you can add an addiction to coffee, hates mud and dirt, doesn't sleep, advanced healing and the inablilty to stay dead," Jack ammended.

The human dcotor came forward as well, curious although he already knew. he knew everything the real Doctor did, this thoughts, his feelings. There was a tentative brushing of minds. Both Doctors knocked on Jack's broken doors.

_'Hello'_

_**'You're leaving this out we see.'**_

_'Rather they didn't know.'_

_**'You need better shielding.'**_

_'I'm working on it.'_

_**Mentally the Doctor scoffed. 'Your doors are weak. Look 'points' There's a broken one over there.'**_

_'At least they aren't windows anymore.'_

_**'Windows are better than broken doors.' before his eyes the twisted door mended itself. 'Impressive, you big show off,'**_

On the outside they grinned.

"2057," Jack said. "And don't i look _great!_" He grinned, looked at Martha and wniked. "Lookin' good don't ya think?"

Both ex companions smiled remembering the conversation at the end of the world back when they first met.

"Daleks aren't dust this time," She commented.

"And he didn't go off without me," The immortal finished.

"Like I said. Can't get rid of you," The Doctor commented slightly hurt. He had appologised already.

"You're really that old?" Rose asked.

"He is," Gwen answered.

"What happened?"

The inevitable question. Ianto and Gwen's knucles were white from squeezing his hand. It provided the little comfort he needed.

jack took a deep breath. "I thought the darkness was hell. The never ending darkness, the terrible terrible cold. Turns out I was wrong. Hell happened Rose. Always told you I'd see you in hell. Never again. No one should go through that," He looked to the Doctor. Not even **him** and you _know_ how much I hate him,"

The Doctor nodded eyes wide. The other Time Lord pout Jack through so much, so much pain, so much torment that for Jack not to wish it upon him meant that this was truly horrific.

martha looked like she was biting back tears. "That's when you lost them?"

"Yeah,"

Martha strode up to him and hugged Jack. She had known Jack for two years but had spent so little time together.

"Hey don't sweat it Dr Jones," Jack smiled guessing her thoughts. "i've known Rose for a _very_ long time. Only spent 6 months together."

"I'm sorry Jack. I am so sorry," said the Doctor.

"We are," corrected the human, part Time Lord.

"Yeah. I know. You asked if I wanted to die,"

"I remember. I said you didn't know,"

"I did. It took That Year to show me I didn't. I have so much to live for,"

"A year?" Gwen asked outraged.

Ianto smiled softly, his heart warming. "Good to know," He paused. "Does this mean you're going to improve your manners in bed then?" he added to lighten the mood.

The Welshman grinned as he ducked out of reach.

"Why you..." Jack growled and glared. His eyes were twinkling.

"They're heads explode by themselves do they?" Gwen grinned.

"Help!" Jack cried desperately.

"You're on your own mate!" Mickey cried.

All three Time Lords had goofy grins on their faces. "Kids," They said. They looked at each other and erupted with laughter. They all needed more of that in their lives. The TADRIS was humming loudly, chuckling even.

Jack was breathless having chased Ianto and scopped up Martha. "Time for us to go, I think,"

The Doctor marched up, immediately grabbing his old friend's wrist.

"What, what are you doing?" Gwen demanded indignatnly.

The sonic screwdriver was out and buzzing. The alien was pressing buttons on the wrist strap. Ianto stared in shock. he wasn't even allowed to touch it.

"I told you no teleports,"

"It's not like it can Time Travel,"

"Unreliable,"

"Convenient,"

"Space hopper,"

"I might need it,"

"Like I said. i am not allowing you to have a time travelling teleport, even if it's lost one of it's functions. You could go anywhere on the planet, twice..."

"Second time to appologise," ended Martha.

"I think that's up to him," Gwen said, a glare in her eyes. "Old enough to decide don't you think?"

jack rolled his eyes. Ianto remained silent, mentally shaking his head at Gwen. It was clear their boss respected this alien very much, too much to deny him. No one else would get away with so much. The love was obvious. He also understood it was Gwen's nature to question everyone and everything - it is what made her such a good PC. She still needed to learn, however, that sometimes its better not to look under that multi-coloured sparkly rock or prod that strange entity with a sharp stick. Many things are better left alone.

"One day you silly apes will learn..." But the Doctor never managed to finish his sentence.

"APES!?" Gwen exploded, arms folded, a foot tapping. Waiting.

"Now you're in trouble," commented Jack mildly.

The Doctor was taken aback. No one but Donna had ever taken offece to the term. In fact, he had been extremely careful not to say it around the fiery, fiesty woman. "But...I...you...I didn't..." He spluttered. Kinda cute too.

"What he's trying to say, is you shouldn't have taken offece. He wasn't insulting us, it was being used as a term of endearment." Jack explained. Gwen looked unconvinced. "Gwen we evolved from apes and he's a higher species. You work it out,"

Both the Captain and Dr Jones saluted.

"Don't be a stranger. Pop around for tea anytime, " invited Martha.

"Although warn us first - so we know what footwear to put on!" Jack added.

"What? Knock on a secret organisation's door?"

"Well secret is a relative term. Not so much in Cardiff," Ianto said. The Doctor wore an expectant expression. "Well Owen ordered pizza under torchwood and out SUV has it emblazoned on the side and all the PC's hate us,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Jack shrugs. "See ya Doc,"

They all walked away together. "You know, I'm not so sure about UNIT these days. are you sure there isn't something else you could be doing?" Jack said to Martha, hinting at a job.


End file.
